The invention relates to a cleat for sports shoes, especially football boots, comprising a socket situated in the outsole, a cleat body, a fastening attachment via which the cleat body is adapted to be detachably connected to the socket, and a supporting surface formed integrally at the cleat body said supporting surface coming to lie in close contact against the outsole from below.
With known cleats of the above type, there is a threaded bushing formed integrally in the outsole. The cleats have a threaded shank which is screwed into the threaded bushing. Depending on the nature of the bolt the cleats may be interchanged, the cleat bodies of which may consist of different material.
With the known cleats it is disadvantageous that in the case of a relatively hard material being used for the body cleat, the joints of a wearer will be subjected to high loads. Another drawback consists in that after greater abrasion the sharp-edged steel pin will be exposed and considerable injuries may be inflicted on partners and opponents. Finally, it is also disadvantageous that the pins and threaded inserts consisting of metal will substantially increase the weight of the boot.